Chonobi Traditions
The Chonobi clans and people have their own manners and traditions. For example, the Hon and Cho have a different kind of greeting. Then there are also some local traditions, that exist within a jarldom or House. And then there are even some more minor traditions among families, that might go back decades or centuries. But there are various traditions that the majority of the Chonobi culture respect and follow. Such as: * When entering one's home as a guest, it is expected to hand over your weapons to the host and his family as servants. This speaks of trust and respect for the head of the home. * When accepting a guest, the head of the home is and will be held responsible for their actions. On the other side, the guest has to heed and respect the traditions of the head of the house. * It is considered an act of disrespect or hostility to not offer to drink with his guests. Heads of their homes and families are required to sit at the table with guests as to entertain them, with song or story. The guests are to be expected to do their best to provide their own stories or songs. It is thus also considered a sign of respect and friendship to the host if the guest(s) bring their own drink and share it with their host. * When the host is being attacked, killed or murdered the guests are to be expected to either help or avenge the slight to respect the hospitality of their host. Failing to do so will bring dishonour the lineages of the guests as angering both the Gods and Ancestors for breaking such an ancient code. Symbol of Loyalty and Fealty Loyalty is something that means a lot to the Chonobi clans and people. An oath is treated as sacred by most and thus oathbreakers are held in worse contempt than many other kinds of criminals. To signify that one has come of age or accepted as an adult, a small ceremony is held. The respective young adult is brought to their leader, whatever rank they may be. Receiving a token such as a bracelet, hairpin or brooch - as it can differ in shape and from among the communities in the Chonobi culture -, they all have the same meaning. The respective individual is accepted among their kin and people as an adult and has pledged their fealty to their respective leader. Any oath or promise made upon the symbol of loyalty and fealty is considered sacred. If one breaks a promise or oath upon it, they risk their place in the afterlife and become outcasted right away to the dark abyss of Hella. In case that a member of a Chonobi community lives too far from their respective hersir, thegn or higher ranked leader, they can inherit the token of fealty from their parents. This isn't just without any consequences, for the child will inherit the oath of fealty to the same leader that their parents swore loyalty to. Not to mention, their debts. However, as a hersir or thegn is loyal to a jarl and a jarl to a clan leader, there are secondary tokens of fealty. These are meant to signify that the person is in charge of a place or is granted a position of leadership. It thus identifies them as being gifted and entrusted with leadership from a jarl or clan leader. Everybody else than a hersir or thegn, only carries one token of fealty. To give an example: A thegn loyal to the Jarldom of Dagny, gifts the token of necklaces to his subjects. But he wears a ring on which the symbol of his jarl inscribed. Those who are directly loyal to a jarl have a different token than a ring to signify their fealty because not all of them are entrusted with leadership like a thegn. Known tokens: * The direct followers of the Jarl of Magnhild wear a bracelet around their left wrist, upon which the word 'Strength' is inscribed - in Chonobi. The decorations on the bracelets can vary heavily but are always revolved around a theme of Wolves. * The Thegn of Vaugnarstedt gifts his people with a necklace. The pendant shows the symbol of the Chonobi compass - often considered a holy sign of the Gods. * The people of the Keep of Dayi are gifted with a necklace. The pendant shows the symbol of a snarling hound. Some more examples of Tokens of Loyalty and Fealty: 1-N.jpg|A necklace with the symbol of the Token of Fealty, from the thegndom of Vaugnarstedt.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/F 1-R.jpg|A sacred wolf-wrist ring. A symbol of a jarl or thegn being directly loyal to the lord of Magnhild.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/F 2-N.jpg|A token of Fealty and Loyalty to the Lords of Gwade.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/F 4-N.jpg|A token of Fealty and Loyalty to Aldermarsh, the sacred deer being quite visible together with the symbol of the Chonobi Gods.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/F 3-N.jpg|The Twin Ravens, meaning that this Token of Fealty and Loyalty that the person hails as is loyal to Edani.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/F 5-N.jpg|A token of Fealty and Loyalty, beloning to one that hails as is loyal to the Jarldom of Birgir.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/F 8-N.jpg|A ring, a Token of Loyalty and Fealty of the Hyuzu Clan. The Tokens of the Hyuzu clan tend to have a lot of dragons as motives.|thumb|none|link=https://new-generations.wikia.com/wiki/F The Thing In the Chonobi culture, it is an obligation to avenge injuries against their dead and mutilated relatives. Failing in doing so will bring the entire lineage's honour down. A balancing structure was eventually required and placed to reduce feuds and avoid social crises. It is presided by speakers of law, which can be either by figures that are given a legislative title and rank or the leader of a site. A Thing is held at each end of a season. The way how a Thing is held depends on the size of the site. A hersir of a small village will have no trouble to hold a Thing and take a day, going through various cases and topics. For some thegns and jarls, it can be a more complicated matter. With larger (and sometimes urban centres) a Thing is organised in a different manner. It can either last longer or will be organised that various cases will be prepared beforehand. It is often that a Thing goes along with a feast. In small sites, families prepare stands with displaying some of their prized possessions. In the past this was often prized loot gained from the last expedition or war. In larger sites, it isn't much different. Prominent families and lineages do it in a larger scale that give the Thing a more festive atmosphere. Yet, a lot of subtle political struggle or movement can occur, underneath all the festive atmosphere and appearance. Burial Rites Differences exist between the Chonobi clans (and even some local traditions might differ from each other), the burial rites are quite the same over the clans and people. For most folk, they are buried in graves or in some cases cremated with a small ceremony, often with some of their possessions. For leaders and revered hero-figures, the rituals can depend on the area where they passed away. A common rule for Chonobi burials is that the person is that the deceased is buried in the right way. That way the deceased can join the afterlife without their honour damaged or loss of social standing. Also to avoid them to become a homeless soul that wanders eternally. A common rule and practice for leaders is to make a large event out of the burial of their predecessors or relatives. As Last Voyages or Burial mounts are quite expensive, it reflects the social position of the descendants and their successors - displaying wealth and influence. The Last Voyage In presence of a river or body of water, a boat or ship is built. Many inscriptions will be made into the wood as various possessions are placed in the boat. Then a ceremony is held where the deceased leader or hero will be placed in the boat. As the boat will be gently pushed forward into the water, it will be light on fire. Burial Mount When there isn't the option to allow the deceased to take the last voyage, another option is taken. A small ship (sometimes made of stone) is made. Then the deceased with their possessions or gifts are placed on the ship. Instead of burning it, a burial mount is made. Funeral Ale and Inheritance - Sjaund On the seventh day after the person had died, people celebrated the sjaund (the word both for the funeral ale and the feast). The funeral ale is a way of socially demarcating the case of death. It is only after drinking the funeral ale that the heirs can rightfully claim their inheritance. If the deceased were a widow or the master of the homestead, the rightful heir could assume the high seat and thereby mark the shift in authority. In case of thegns or higher socially ranked leaders, it is the usually a bit more complicated but that relies on a number of factors - such as how many potential heirs, rivals and claimants are going to try their luck and win support to gain the leadership and title(s). Any attempt to usurp or wrest control of the deceased leadership or title before the seven days are over or before the sjaund is seen as a grave insult. One that can provoke the wrath of the ancestors and gods alike. It is said that Valdar will personally torment those who break this sacred rule. The only exception is during times of war and crisis. Crossing Over A small tradition that is common in the Chonobi culture is called: Crossing Over. When a couple crosses a bridge, they need to give each other a gesture of affection. It is said that this symbolise their union and being able to stick together when passing on to the afterlife. It is considered a bad omen when this tradition is ignored. One that can be negated by bringing a small sacrifice to Audhild. Category:Chonobi Category:Traditions Category:Clans Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Hon Clan Category:Cho Clan